1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and, in particular, to a waterproof electric connector module and its waterproof housing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the booming popularity of mobile electronic devices, various electric connectors are widely applied in mobile electronic devices. To meet the waterproof requirement of the mobile electronic devices, various types of waterproof connectors are produced accordingly.
The design idea of waterproof connector is to prevent water from infiltrating into the mobile electronic device through the connector itself or the gap between the connector and the outer housing of the mobile electronic device. In a general design, a waterproof washer is disposed between the plug-in hole of the connector and the orifice of the outer housing of the mobile electronic device such that water can be effectively blocked into the mobile electronic device through the gap between the connector and the mobile electronic device. However, the connector itself comprises an insulated seat sleeved to the iron housing thereof and the terminals of the connector have to be soldered on the PCB inside the mobile electronic device. In general, a waterproof washer is clamped between the iron housing and the insulated seat, but the structure at the interface between the iron housing and the insulated seat is complex so the waterproof effect is not easy to be achieved. Therefore, a better waterproof effect can be achieved if the whole connector is covered. However, because the terminals mainly protrude from the side of the connector and are exposed for soldering, a waterproof structure of covering the whole connector is not easy to be implemented and assembled.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to the above existing technology and researches with the application of related theory to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.